


Corazón inorgánico.

by Blanco



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanco/pseuds/Blanco
Summary: La manipulación genética llevó a la humanidad a su siguiente etapa: la extinción."Nos alegra informar finalmente que el proyecto Z ha sido todo un éxito."Conformado por especialistas en biogenetica, genoma humano y medicina, el objetivo del Proyecto Z era crear desde el inicio a nuevos humanos capaces de procrear y poblar la tierra. Adán y Eva, esos fueron sus nombres claves.Bokuto Koutarou, uno de los tantos científicos del equipo, es encargado de tomar a su cuidado al primer Adán exitoso: 10421, de quien secretamente está enamorado... aunque él mismo no parezca entenderlo demasiado.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 3





	1. Uno.

**Author's Note:**

> Los capítulos serán siempre cortos, porque soy un fracaso. No desesperen.

Fue amor a primera vista.

Cuando vio sus ojos cerrados, su pelo negro y su cuerpo desnudo suspendido en el agua de una cápsula de cristales transparentes, conectado a un respirador e intravenosas ¡Fue impresionante! La salvación de la raza humana estaba frente a sus ojos y él solo podía pensar que ese hombre durmiente era sublime. Hermoso. Desde sus largas pestañas negras hasta el pequeño lunar negro en su abdomen.

Era la pureza y la salvación, ambas cosas contenidas en el producto no. 10421. Uno de incontables Adán, y el primero exitoso en el mundo... y era suyo.

 _Suyo_.


	2. Cero.

El mundo se acabó.


	3. Día 1; Diario (Bokuto).

He decidido hacer un fantástico diario para registrar la gran noticia de mi éxito: ¡Hoy me han dicho que Numeritos está a mi cargo! ¡ES GENIAAAAAAAL! Su pelo es negro y su piel blanca ¡Y es hermoso! ¡Ya quiero verlo despertar y hablar y sonreír! Seguro que es muy muy genial. Se ve simpático.


	4. Día 2; Diario (Bokuto).

Numeritos ha estado muy tranquilo el día de hoy. Yo, por mi parte, he estado intentando pensar en qué me gustaría enseñarle primero. Creo el sueño del cielo azul y el sol sería buena idea.


	5. Día 7; Diario (Bokuto).

Numeritos se puso grave. Su pulso se aceleró y todos estábamos muy asustados. ¡Todos nos hemos movido como locos intentando estabilizarlo! Al final lo logramos ¡pero que susto! Cuando despierte lo molestaré con esto todos los días, será una bonita historia.


	6. Día 32; Diario (Bokuto).

Me dicen que Numeritos está cerca de despertar. NOPUEDOCONTENERLAEMOSIÓN. He comprado un libro sobre como iniciar conversación con personas tímidas, y otro sobre como hacer amigos. Ya que no sé que clase de cosas le gustan, ¡también he comprado montones de cosas! Algunos libros de ilustraciones, peluches y montones de dulces. Hoy incluso soñé que le daba un chocolate y sonreía. 

Quiero verlo reír.


	7. Día 41: Diario (Bokuto).

Pulso: Correcto.

Presión arterial: Correcto.

Belleza: Siempre ♥

He intentado dibujarlo montones de veces, pero sigue sin gustarme el resultado. ¿Debería de tomar clases de dibujo?


	8. I

Habría sido mentira decir que estaba tranquilo, porque en realidad no lo estaba para nada. Tenía el corazón en la garganta, la boca seca y una persistente sensación de cosquillas en las manos. Oh, y claro, había derribado más de una cosa en su camino, presa de su nerviosismo.

—¿Puedes irte a otro lado? —le gritó Konoha cuando tiró por accidente las notas del proyecto no. 89081, el más reciente éxito.

Y como un perro apaleado y con el rabo entre las patas Bokuto no tuvo más opción que refugiarse en la esquina de la habitación, encorvado y sujetándose los brazos. ¡Pero es que no podía evitarlo! Ese era el día. El día de su vida. El día más maravilloso de su vida, después de haber sido aceptado en el proyecto Z y después de haber sobrevivido a un accidente mortal en su infancia. ¡Luz! Sí, ese día vería nacer la luz, porque finalmente el proyecto 10421 saldría de su cápsula y abriría los ojos. ¡Los ojos! ¿De qué color serían? Tenía tantas dudas, tantas preguntas, y tanta ansiedad que sentía que iba a explotar.

—Los signos vitales parecen estar correctos. Procedan a la operación —escuchó decir. Casi la mitad del equipo estaba reunido en la sala de observación, revisando los signos vitales del sujeto 10421.

—¿Parecen o están?

Una mirada torva.

—Están.

Bokuto quiso chillar de la emoción. ¡Quería hacer algo! Mover sus manos, gritar ordenes, leer gráficos, hacer anotaciones. ¡Lo que fuera! Pero claro, estaba vetado de todas esas cosas. Todos lo habían notado desde el inicio del día: Bokuto Kotaro no estaba en condiciones para liderar el equipo. Demasiado nervioso, demasiado sensible. Había llegado a atesorar tanto al proyecto 10421 que ahora resultaba un peligro para él. Más bien era un milagro que le hubiesen permitido estar ahí, en la sala de observaciones. Si por él hubiera sido, le habría gustado recibir al joven Adán, en cambio estaba ahí, separado por varios metros y un grueso cristal transparente. _Esperando_.

Suspiró e inconscientemente tocó la cicatriz de su sien. Era gruesa, retorcida, fea y grande, pero de alguna manera sentir el relieve lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

El sonido de la alarma lo hizo bajar la mano y levantar la cabeza para mirar adentro. Miró de soslayo a sus compañeros antes de distraidamente acercarse al cristal con pasos cortos, y cuando finalmente estuvo tocando el vidrio sonrió ampliamente con el corazón en las manos. La capsula había sido drenada y Adán estaba siendo acomodado en una cama por el equipo médico. Revisaban su frecuencia cardíaca, su frecuencia respiratoria y demás signos vitales mientras tomaban notas. Sus compañeros no parecían tener problemas, y si todo salía bien sería llevado a una habitación iluminada de paredes azul claro y una vista al sol. 

Un médico se apartó del grupo para hablar por el micrófono. Estaba sonriendo.

—Señores, nos alegramos en decirles que el proyecto 10421 ha sido un éxito. Mis felicitaciones al equipo.

Todos aplaudieron, un aplauso casi homogéneo, mientras buscaban las miradas alegres de sus compañeros.

Todos menos Bokuto, que seguía ensimismado con la visión del Adán dormido en la camilla, esperando que Yahvé le diera un aliento de vida. Estaba inconsciente, y según los pronósticos no despertaría hasta dentro de una semana. Aún así Bokuto se pasó todos los días ahí en la nueva habitación de 10421, contándole historias mágicas, del mundo real y sobre las cosas que había soñado para él. Temía que Adán despertara cuando él no estuviera. Que se levantara solo y asustado, sin entender dónde estaba y qué era la aguja clavada en su piel que le suministraba suero. Que se lastimara. O... que sus ojos vieran a otro hombre, algún otro científico de guardia. ¡Y eso no podía ser! Tenía que ser el primero en los ojos de 10421. Quería ser el primero, y si estaba asustado acunarlo en sus brazos y darle consuelo.

Y mientras pasaba el tiempo su cansancio aumentaba, contrario a su ansiedad, que cada día se volvía más fuerte. Pronto va a despertar, se decía, porque ya había pasado el tiempo, y con más razón se quedaba en la habitación.

10421 abrió los ojos un jueves. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y Bokuto se había quedado en vela. Otro de sus miedos era que un día 10421 dejara de respirar sin ninguna razón. Lo había soñado en una de sus siestas —obligado por sus compañeros—, y ahora cada vez que lo veía ponía su mano en su rostro, para asegurarse de que aún estaba respirando. Estaba jugueteando con una flor artificial cuando Adán movió la cabeza. Primero emitió una suave exhalación y lentamente abrió los ojos. 

Primero miró el techo y después a Bokuto. Sus ojos, a diferencia de los de Bokuto, estaban apagados. Inexpresivos. No era capaz de entender nada a su alrededor, ni siquiera era capaz de procesar que la cosa que estaba ante él era una persona, o lo que significaba ser una persona. Tampoco lo que significaba la existencia del hombre frente a él, que con las manos juntas lo observaba con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa emocionada.


	9. El principio.

Adán había despertado.


End file.
